Wish You Were Gay?
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Entonces... Para resumir "esto" ¿Eres Gay? Tras una serie de tragos demás Yugi Mutou ha encontrado el valor para confesarse, sin embargo las cosas no son tan fáciles en el mundo real, observando su mayor desafío al replantearse su orientación, observa el pasado irreal que tuvo con Atem como la atemporal muestra de lo que no podrá volver a alcanzar. Wishipping


—Entonces... Para resumir ¿Eres Gay? —arqueo su espalda hacía delante, juntando sus manos por sobre el escritorio, en sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa. Esto debía ser una broma.

—No es como si me gustaran todos los hombres... —bajo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza, había colocado sus manos por detrás de su espalda para que no observase sus erráticos jugueteos al seguir nervioso, claramente no había sido la mejor idea de su vida, pero los tragos demás ya habían hecho efecto, lo cierto es que Yugi Mutou no era bueno con el alcohol, aun así tratando de recobrar el valor que sentía se le había escapado paso saliva y prosiguió— Es solo que... me gustas tú. Solo eso —finalizo tras ver como por unos segundos su mirada había cambiado ante sus palabras.

—¡Exacto! —dejo su anterior pose para levantarse de su silla— ¿Y sabes algo? —camino hacia él— Soy un hombre —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

Su respuesta final, resonó cual eco en su cabeza aunque Yugi la imaginó cientos de veces.

«—No soy Gay»

_"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar desear que lo fueras tal vez..."_

Pero eso solo era una mentira más, porque él estaba seguro que ese no era un impedimento para los dos.

Sino más bien, _un nombre, el nombre que seguía clavado dentro de él como la señal de la insuficiencia que es._

Y la duda surgió; _"¿Los recipientes que uso tenían cuando ya no eran necesarios?"_

Negando con la cabeza trato de matar los pensamientos que iban y venían una y otra vez.

—Necesito dormir... —_"y tal vez soñar con algo más cálido...", _completo en su cabeza tras dirigirse a la cama aunque no se hubiera cambiado y apestase a alcohol.

『Ω』

Yugi se levantó a regañadientes ante el sonido constante del timbre. Aún seguía con el piyama, poco le importó la hora que marcaba el reloj, aun menos lo mal que se veía en ese momento.

Colocándose las pantuflas siguió su camino a la puerta para bajar las escaleras e ir a la puerta principal.

¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez era el repartidor, por la noche antes de dormir le pidió a una compañía que le trajeran a domicilio las compras de esta semana. Chasqueando la lengua pensó en ir por su tarjeta, sin embargo nuevamente era el ruido que martillaba en su cabeza y alrededor. Solo esperaba que los vecinos no se empezaran a quejar, sin lugar a dudas se quejaría con la compañía por su ruidoso empleado.

Con el entrecejo fruncido abrió la puerta de su departamento solo para toparse con el rostro de Jonouchi Katsuya de frente.

—Jo... —sin dejarle terminar la oración le tomó del brazo para halarlo hacía dentro junto a él.

『Ω』

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Nadie ha sabido nada de ti por más de un mes!

Yugi soltó un hondo suspiro, mientras se levantaba del sillón dónde le insto a sentarse segundos atrás.

—Preparare algo de café, de seguro debes estar hambriento por el vuelo, la comida de los aviones no es la mejor —declaro tras marcharse sin notar el entrecejo fruncido del rubio quien se levantó también de su asiento.

—Yugi —le llamó, él detuvo sus pasos.

—Sí, lo sé debo muchas explicaciones, pero tengo el estómago vacío y tú debes tener también algo de hambre —señalo— mientras comemos algo contestare todas tus preguntas ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Katsuya pudo haberse negado en ese instante, pero su estómago flaqueó y le delato al lanzar un fuerte gruñido.

Como respuesta el tricolor rió.

『Ω』

Colocó los huevos fritos en el plato junto al pan tostado y las salchichas. Dejando el sartén en la tabla de madera empezó a servir algo de café.

Jonouchi como de costumbre observaba detenidamente los movimientos de su mejor amigo. Desde que empezaron a frecuentarse siempre le vio haciéndose cargo de la mayor parte de las tareas de su hogar, siendo que su madre de vez en cuando salía de viaje a la capital para ver al padre de Yugi, quedándose solo con su abuelo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no había en su faz la habitual sonrisa o el pequeño tarareo que surgía denotando así su tranquilidad como felicidad.

Repensando las palabras que Rebeca le dio antes de darle su dirección reconoció que la chica había elegido las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación tal cual; _"Sólo está pasando por un mal momento, creo que deberíamos darle su espacio", _en ese instante quiso ahondar sobre el asunto sin embargo ante la mirada cabizbaja de la rubia decidió dejar el asunto en paz, más que nada por el bienestar de la chica, quien de por sí a sabiendas de su carácter hubiese acudido primero a él al saber que algo había ocurrido.

—¿Tan mal se ve? —pregunto Yugi desde la silla de junto.

Jonouchi sin querer se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos lo que no le hizo notar cuando el tricolor tomo asiento junto a él. Tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo se preparó para tomar el primer bocado.

—¡Delicioso! —declaro, Yugi como respuesta entre cerro los ojos y río ante su entusiasmo. Tomando el tenedor el tricolor se preparó para hacer lo mismo, quedándose a unos centímetros de llevar el bocado a la boca cuando escuchó su pregunta— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Con la mano al aire y aun con el tenedor en sus manos, alzo la mirada para solo ver los ojos miel del chico que le observaba detenidamente.

No podía mentirle, no había forma, no a él.

—Me le confesé a Kaiba-kun, eso paso.

『Ω』

Jonouchi paso saliva, su vista seguía frente a las decenas de libros que se encontraban en la estantería.

Dudoso extendió su mano hacia el frente, rápidamente miró hacia ambos lados y tomó el libro para darle una ojeada.

Bajando el sombrero que traía en la cabeza tras escuchar las risas de un par de chicas, se dirigió hacía el mostrador con el corazón acelerando a mil por hora ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba en una librería en los Ángeles comprando un libro homoerótico.

Mientras el cajero pasaba el código de barras repaso los hechos.

Su mejor amigo era Gay, lo cual no fue una sorpresa para él, no obstante mentiría si dijese que casi no cae de su silla al ver de quien se había enamorado.

Seto Kaiba.

—¿Señor? —le llamo el cajero por tercera vez.

El rubio tenía el entrecejo fruncido, sin querer alzo su voz al contestar con un severo —¿Qué? —todo por imaginar el rostro de ese engreído cabrón, tal vez Yugi ya le había perdonado todas las malas pasadas, pero él no creía tanto en sus "buenas palabras" conociendo a los tipos como él de ante mano.

—Este es el total de su compra.

—Oh si... —respondió en tono pensativo mientras sacaba su billetera de su jean negro a juego de la camisa blanca y la chaqueta azul de mezclilla.

Tras pagar y tomar su compra se dirigió hacia la salida. La campanilla del establecimiento sonó trayéndole consigo un lejano recuerdo.

Él y Yugi comiendo sandía en su habitación. Ambos habían terminado el proyecto de ciencias al fin. Su madre al ver la hora le ofreció quedarse a cenar y al final Katsuya termino durmiendo en la habitación de Yugi al ver la hora.

—¡Claro que no! —habló con el cucharón en manos— dejar a un chico vagando tan tarde en la noche, no podría permitirlo —declaro— es más dame el número de tu casa yo pediré el permiso correspondiente —ofreció con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh bueno, en realidad mis padres están de viaje y no se encuentran —rio con nerviosismo.

La mujer asintió para finalizar —entonces no habrá problema ¿Verdad?

En ese entonces se dejó inundar por la calidez familiar que le ofrecía la residencia Mutou.

Y el recuerdo de la campanilla bailoteando entre la brisa del verano entonó una canción que sabía recordaría por siempre; siendo la dicha envuelta en calma uno de los tantos regalos que Yugi le ofreció sin saber.

Sintiendo el empujón de un transeúnte decidió retomar camino, después de todo necesitaba la calma para asimilar todo aquello.

『Ω』

Esa misma tarde acabo el libro sin saber cómo rayos lo había logrado, reconociendo que su fuerte no era el mantenerse concentrado, aún menos si no confería con algo para mejorar su juego al haberse convertido en un duelista profesional.

Observando la tapa dura junto a su portada al final se dejó caer en el sillón y miro el techo de su habitación.

Yugi le había ofrecido que se quedara en su departamento. Y en otras circunstancias hubiera aceptado, pero la pregunta seguía pululando en su cabeza.

¿Cómo abordar este tema sin desatar de por medio cientos de malentendidos que pudieran ocurrir?

Y no, nada cambiaba el cariño y amor que sentía por él ahora que sabía que gustaba por los hombres. Si acaso en aquel momento en su faz se colocó el repelús fue a causa de su tan mal gusto.

¿Kaiba? ¿Enserio? De todos... ¿Por qué él?

—Va ¿Qué importa? —lanzo al aire en la soledad de la habitación.

Y para empeorar las cosas su móvil empezó a sonar con el timbre vivaracho que le había elegido Shizuka la última que se vieron.

_«Así siempre que alguien te llame sabrás que no estás solo, siempre tu hermana y tus amigos te acompañan, hermano»_

Tomando el teléfono pudo ver el colorido fondo.

Yugi y él en Burguer'World.

Deslizando con el índice leyó el simple, pero significativo mensaje.

_**No debes preocuparte por mí, yo estaré bien.**_

—_**Y**_

Soltando un largo y hondo suspiro al menos agradeció que fuese honesto y no dijera algo como_; "estoy bien"_ sino _"estaré bien",_ así levantándose del sillón, lleno de decisión salió de su cuarto de hotel.

『Ω』

Yugi lavó su rostro, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta, mientras en sus hombros se encontraba la toalla.

Al parecer su cabello había crecido más de lo que creyó en ese mes dónde se escondió de todo el mundo.

Porque debía admitirlo, después de habérsele declarado a Seto en una de las fiestas de Kaiba Corp, donde fue invitado de honor ante su contrato de publicidad, evito a toda costa volverle a ver.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para verle a la cara a sabiendas que esta vez su desprecio seria por algo más que el simple hecho de no ser _Atem._

Regresando la vista al agua que corría al mantener aun el grifo abierto pudo observar su reflejo siendo llevado por la cañería a un abismo más negro del que creyó ver.

Lo cierto es que los horrores que alguna vez observó en el campo de batalla no eran nada si los comparaba al plano real, dónde las heridas dolían más que pender contra el villano del momento.

Tratando de sonreír en sus labios se formó una mueca torcida.

Rememorando la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Anzu, un hecho tan risible siendo que su amiga de la infancia siempre le protegió de cualquier mal, sin saber que ella seria quien le heriría de la peor forma.

Y no, no fue el hecho de haberse enamorado de su _"otro yo"_ sino por no haberse dado cuenta que no eran «uno» sino «dos» Pero... ¿Cómo culparla cuando él también cometió el mismo crimen?

Rebeca fue sin querer su primera vez, para conocer lo que se sentía rechazar a alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, pero no podía amar, porque algo dentro de él se instaló hasta consumirle. Un simple deseo; _querer lo que jamás podría tener._

En los ojos de Seto solo se encontraba la imagen de _Atem._

Cuatro letras que risiblemente despertaban la vorágine de sensaciones que arremetían en aquella áspera condición que sentía cada vez más asfixiante.

Algo que nunca paso cuando se dio por vencido con Anzu. Cuando hirió sin querer a Rebeca.

Levantando la vista miró su reflejo esta vez en el espejo. Observando cada pequeño detalle, cada ángulo cuando miraba a un lado, cuestión que empezó a emplear desde que su imagen debía salir en las portadas de revistas y entrevistas.

Impecable.

Una palabra que marcaría el inició de su entrada al ser un adulto y persona pública.

Siendo las fallas inaceptables al volverse uno de ellos.

_"¡Pero que trabajo tan duro!"_ arremetió contras sí mismo sumiéndose aún más en los recuerdos, se vio en medio de los flashes y las órdenes del fotógrafo en turno.

_"Afila tu mirada, muéstrame el fuego que hay en ti" "más a la izquierda" "saca el pecho y..."_

—¿Interrumpo? —desvío la mirada hacia la puerta al ver a su rubio amigo recargado de ella. Parpadeando un par de veces el rubor apareció en sus mejillas, que lo viera en ese estado no era lo más óptimo.

『Ω』

Ambos se encontraban en la sala, Yugi seguía secando su pelo, se sentía avergonzado de lo que había visto de él Jonouchi.

—Entonces... —Katsuya se encontraba más rígido de lo normal, algo extraño siendo que desde hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma con el tricolor, en parte su conciencia le regañaba sobre su forma tan desesperada de actuar al usar la llave que le dio Yugi y entrar al no encontrar respuesta a sus toques incesantes — ¿Cómo has estado? —Y sin quererlo su voz sonó nerviosa, nuevamente se regañó a sí mismo.

Yugi bajo la toalla de su cabeza y le miro por unos segundos. Sin lugar a dudas tenía a los mejores amigos, siempre preocupándose por él.

—Jono —su voz sonaba calmada, entre un toque dulce y maduro lo cual le hizo a Katsuya fijar la vista sobre su interlocutor quien tomo asiento a un lado— lamento haberles preocupado, pero estaré bien —sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo demostrando el deseo esperanzador de un mejor mañana, que el sol saldría y esta vez dejaría de doler.

Jonouchi como respuesta soltó una pequeña risa para después bajar la cabeza.

Realmente no sabía que había ocurrido con él, pero no pudo evitar lamentarse sobre cómo las cosas tomaban rumbo.

¿Por qué nunca podía salvarlo a él?

Desde que ambos se volvieron amigos Yugi le había salvado de tantas cosas; entre ellas su mediocridad, porque muy en el fondo Jonouchi no podía creer en sí mismo como resultado solo vio un panorama gris que poco a poco se tornó negro.

Y un pensamiento se estableció;

«Alguien como yo nunca podrá ser nadie...

Al menos no de la forma correcta...»

—Lo sé —confeso con un deje de melancolía, Yugi trato de leer su expresión, la cual parecía un poema.

—¿Jono?

Tomando la bolsa que tenía a un costado la alzo, el ruido del plástico opaco los pensamientos que oscilaban uno tras otro. —¿Por qué no recordamos viejos tiempos? —mostró su aperlada sonrisa, Yugi solo ladeó su rostro viendo la bolsa de plástico.

『Ω』

Incómodo.

Fue la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del tricolor, mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero quien parecía tan tranquilo ahí sentado.

¿Acaso ya había visto esa clase de películas?

Bajando la mirada se reprendió por actuar como un niño, siendo que ya antes había -habían- visto porno, aunque nunca porno Gay.

Tomando un poco de aire recompuso su compostura, ya no era un niño, era mayor de edad ¿Por qué sentir incomodidad?

Sin embargo, mientras más miraba aquel sentimiento aumentaba.

Tal vez debido a que la imagen que pasaban por la pantalla mostraba parte de las fantasías que alguna vez soñó hacer realidad con Seto.

Ese era el problema de ilusionar al corazón, el pensar en los _"podría"_ para al final caer en la fría y dura realidad.

Él nunca le correspondería.

Beso tras beso, el sudor de ambos cuerpos y el ir y venir de sus caderas que seguían en movimiento.

¿Acaso así sería hacerlo con él? Un acto tan inverosímil y sin sentimiento alguno o tal vez...

No, negó con su cabeza tratando de acallar sus pensamientos, aquellos que como dagas se clavaban en su roto corazón.

Tratando de concentrarse en la cinta sus pensamientos poco a poco fueron opacados por el sonido del placer.

『Ω』

Jonouchi seguía con la mirada al frente, aunque realmente no veía la escena que pasaban en la pantalla, sino que se encontraba concentrado en no perder la calma en presencia de Yugi.

Después de todo no quería herir los sentimientos de este, aun se sentía culpable de cómo actuó cuando supo lo que sentía por Seto, sus pobres respuestas y el final icónico que fue no poder decir algo certero sino huir con la cola entre las patas cual perro asustado.

Lo cual llevo a tomar una drástica decisión; _tratar de entender más sobre la situación_.

Por ello compró un libro y para al final del día se vio a si mismo yendo a una tienda donde rentan películas para comprar una porno.

Quería apoyarle aunque no sabía cómo y realmente todo era demasiado nuevo para asimilarlo. Aun así se sentía con tantas preguntas y dudas.

Y la curiosidad solo le hizo tensar aún más, aunque al parecer su compañero no lo notó, al menos eso espero.

Pero como cualquier deseo, este seguía molestándolo una y otra vez a pesar de que su cabeza le dijera _"no, no voltees, esta es la oportunidad de lucirte y ser el tipo cool" "de ser el buen hermano mayor que no pudiste ser...",_ este último pensamiento solo le dejo con un mal sabor de boca, siendo que a su mente llegó la imagen de Shizuka.

Al haberse divorciado sus padres eran pocos los momentos que podrían compartir, y cuando supo que perdería su vista el terror se estaciono en él, nunca había podido protegerla de nada, y era nuevamente Yugi salvándolo de sí mismo dándole la oportunidad de creer, confiando en su propia fuerza.

«¿Alguna vez podré salvarte?»

Pero ¿Era el recuerdo de Shizuka en _"ese"_ momento lo qué le dejo el mal sabor de boca? O tal vez el simple hecho de haber comparado aquel sentimiento.

Amaba a su hermana y claro que amaba a sus amigos, Honda había sido uno de sus primeros amigos, pero ambos transitaban por el mismo sendero, aquel sendero de conformidad que poco a poco destello oportunidades inocuas que cada vez se hacían más grandes y maravillosas.

Abrazando un sueño mayor que le daba esperanza a su ser.

No, Yugi no era un simple amigo, era algo más, tal vez ¿Un hermano?

Negando la cabeza sin darse cuenta su mirada se posó en él al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, y con el cierre abajo.

Pasando saliva, sin saber porque sus palabras salieron de tal forma lastimera que pensó solo sería el inició del caos y Jonouchi no se equivocó.

Porque así lo fue al menos para él.

—¿Te ayudo?

Jonouchi se juró que solo lo había dicho como una broma sin esperar que aquella mirada abriera la puerta a un deseo que parecía haber sepultado muy en el fondo de su ser.

Esto era una mierda.

『Ω』

—Realmente no es necesario —dijo Yugi ahora sentado entre sus piernas, seguía sin poder procesar lo que estaban haciendo los dos, aun así Jonouchi no aparto la mano de su miembro.

—Está bien —respondió bajando su rostro a la altura de la oreja del tricolor— tu sólo debes mantener la mirada al frente, no lo medites mucho.

—Pero... —su voz salió entrecortada ante la fricción de los dedos de Jonouchi que seguían moviéndose de arriba abajo.

_"Qué vergüenza"_ fue el único pensamiento que se esfumo tan rápido como llegó a su mente ante la sensación que empezaba a envolverle.

Jonouchi abrazaba su cintura con delicadeza, sus movimientos eran suaves, pero precisos, quiso salir de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir sintiendo aquel calor que empezaba a consumirlo.

Lo cierto es que su piel había estado tan sola desde hace tanto tiempo y ni las fantasías que alguna vez tuvo con Seto parecían satisfacerle.

La realidad como siempre le golpeaba de un Knockout riéndose a su costa.

Envolviéndolo, acariciándolo tan suave y meticulosamente, las manos de Jonouchi parecían saber con perfección que zona tocar.

Lo cierto es que el placer de la carne empezaba a marearle y como humano sucumbió a una terrible idea.

Dejarse inundar por las fantasías que alguna vez le dejaron terminar con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensó se le saldría.

Así, cerrando los ojos imaginó una simple escena, él en la oficina de Kaiba y que las manos que le acariciaban no eran las de Jonouchi sino las de Seto, es más las palabras que Katsuya recitaba para calmar su culpa eran dichas por el joven CEO quien al menos en la ilusión de la fantasía le correspondía.

—Solo deja que yo me encargue —susurro Jonouchi con voz ronca, la misma que confundió con la de Kaiba hasta que al final no pudo resistirse y se vino.

El placer y el éxtasis seguían dentro de sí, mientras su pecho seguía moviéndose de arriba a abajo y su boca se había vuelto una perfecta "O", notando como la cinta había terminado y la pantalla se encontraba en negro viendo con horror su propio reflejo junto con él.

La realidad que instalo la culpa en su ser y le hizo salir corriendo hacia el baño.

_"¡Lo siento tanto!"_

Quiso gritar, pero al final no tenía coraje para mirarle a la cara.

Mientras, Jonouchi solo pudo sentir como su entrepierna palpitaba dentro de su ahora apretado pantalón y bóxer.

¿Qué diablos? Pensó al verse solo en la habitación y reconocer el reaccionar de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado se levantó y cuando se vio frente a la puerta su mano tembló. Esto podría ser un camino sin vuelta atrás, aun así abrió la puerta dando inicio a la posibilidad.

『Ω』

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó mientras apoyaba su mentón en la curvatura de su hombro y cuello, sin embargo no esperó una respuesta rápida, el único sonido que inundo la sala era el chapoteo de sus dedos moviéndose dentro de él.

Abrazando su pequeña cintura sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía encima de él, recordando cada detalle, el movimiento de sus articulaciones y como las señales de su cerebro empezaban a bombardearle llenándolo de éxtasis, Yugi en ese momento traía puesta su camisa blanca, ¿Cuantas veces imaginó verlo con su ropa y aun así ahora lo tenía usándola?

La entrada superior de la prenda se deslizaba de apoco mostrando su lechosa piel y sus ojos no desaprovecharon para ver dentro.

Sus pechos, si así podría llamarles a sabiendas del error natural que estaba cometiendo ante la excitación eran pequeños, Yugi a pesar de su aniñada y esbelta figura era un hombre, y el miembro que tenía erecto y goteando lo demostraba, aun así no podía evitar mirar con cierto deje de escepticismo como parecía tentarlo a ir _"más allá", _siendo que sus encuentros casuales empezaban a volverse más rutinarios.

_«—No pienses mucho sobre esto, solo quiero ayudarte... »_

Dijo en aquel entonces, como respuesta recibió las palabras que se clavarían en su mente, cual eco resonando una y otra vez como un martirió que siempre le seguiría al observar su expresión llena de dolor y culpa.

_«—Por favor no me mires... Yo... ¿Esto es asqueroso no?»_

Aquellas palabras que escuchó tras abrir la puerta.

_«—No, no lo es...»_

Quiso reconfortar y al verle ahí estático a punto de romperse le abrazo con premura.

_"Esto nunca podría ser asqueroso"_ musitó para sí mismo, mientras le dejaba llorar en su regazo.

—¡Agh! —le escuchó lanzar al aire, como de costumbre Yugi apretaba sus labios lo que generaba que en su tierna piel se enmarcaran sus piezas dentales, con la otra mano tomó su mentón y le giro de apoco para _"regañarle" _que no lo hiciera, y después venia la _"reprimenda"; _un beso que con el pasar de los días se volvió cada vez más íntimo hasta verse jugando con el interior de su boca y lengua.

—No los muerdas —le miro atento tras separar sus labios de los de él, sus ojitos cristalinos brillaban cual joyas, mientras sus mejillas se encontraban recubiertas del color carmín.

A sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente que alguna vez conoció.

El mismo niño que le insto a molestarlo de vez en cuando, al principio al querer _convertirlo en todo un hombre, _pero al final ¿Quién enseño a quién?

¿Y eso que importaba?

Profundizando sus movimientos sintió como sus manos buscaban con desesperación aferrarse de algo, pronto nuevamente escucho su voz elevarse en el tono entrecortado que su agitada respiración le otorgaba.

Por segunda vez se había venido con solo usar su trasero.

—Jo... jono... —le vio tratando de recomponer la compostura, sin embargo él no le dejo terminar, tomándole con ambas manos le recostó en el sillón de la estancia.

—Está bien, yo te ayudare a sentirte bien —declaro tras sacar el condón de su bolsillo.

—No deberías...

Y Katsuya lo sabía, que no debía hacerlo, pero así como alguna vez se vio atraído a él nuevamente caía en aquel descarado juego.

Siendo qué por primera vez observa sus propios sentimientos.

Aquella chispa que le insto a meterse con él, ese sutil detalle qué al fin resurgía de las profundidades de su interior con fuerza.

No era el simple cariño nacido de la amistad compuesta por largos años, tampoco era aquel amor de hermanos que sentía por Shizuka, era un sentimiento que le mostró la realidad de aquel inaudito odio que sintió por Seto desde un principio. Era la herida que seguía abierta y que Seto logro traspasar tan fácilmente como para hacerlo caer. Una que él nunca logro a pesar del daño que alguna vez causo, o del infinito cariño que le dio.

Ser odiado o ser amado. Dos sentimientos que nunca logro obtener. En cambio Seto tan fácilmente podía obtener lo que él nunca lograría anhelar a poseer, y Jonouchi sin querer seguía caminado por sobre una delgada línea en aquel extraño limbo. El paraíso que habían hecho los dos sin querer.

Alzando sus piernas, colocándose encima de él le miró fijamente, Yugi no desvío la mirada a pesar de estar completamente avergonzado, tampoco se atrevió a parpadear siendo qué sentía que si lo hacía seria devorado por el cazador que tenía al frente y nunca más podría ver un nuevo amanecer.

Y no es que lo esperase con ahínco, enclaustrado aun tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido se vio atrapado en medio de los Ángeles con Jonouchi y cruel deseo que siguiera clavado en su pecho.

Lo cierto es que amar era una completa mierda.

Porque muy en el fondo sabía lo que los ojos de su compañero suplicaban con inclemencia.

Pero Yugi no podía dárselo.

Observando como sacaba su camisa de rayas mostrando así su bien torneado cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, pronto vino el ruido del cierre siendo bajado con parsimonia y nuevamente saludaba el agraciado miembro de su mejor amigo.

—Prometo ser amable —declaro tras bajar su bóxer y tomar el miembro entre sus manos para colocar el condón, Yugi solo asintió.

Y sin querer cerró los ojos esperando al intruso dentro de su interior, pero como de costumbre era recibido por el infinito amor de Jonouchi quien antes de entrar empezó a recorrer su tersa piel.

Acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos y su pelvis.

Depositando un par de besos en sus costados, alzando con premura su camisa para adentrarse dentro de ella y empezar a besar su pecho.

Yugi arqueo su espalda al sentir como sus pezones eran succionados por los labios de Jonouchi.

Cada pequeño acto conllevaba una corriente eléctrica que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar... _Anhelar lo que nunca podría querer._

—Puedes cerrar los ojos —le escuchó decir aun dentro de su camisa, un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus orbes y aunque quiso sonreír una mueca fue lo que apareció en sus labios, mientras una pequeña risa metálica le abandono al verse envuelto en medio del caos de su corazón, mientras finalizaba la oración —Y puedes imaginar que _soy él._

『Ω』

Cerrando los ojos, dejándose inundar por su amor, _"solo una vez más",_ se dijo a sí mismo, una simple mentira que trataba de salvaguardarle aunque aquello le lastimara aún más permitiéndose soñar con que los fuertes brazos que le sujetaban y los besos que eran depositados cual camino por toda su piel eran los de Seto y no los de Jonouchi.

—Empezare a moverme —le escuchó decir, Yugi asintió, mientras seguía abrazando su espalda y mantenía acunada su rostro en la intercepción del cuello y hombro de Jonouchi.

Tratando de contenerse el rubio empezó con movimientos lentos, como de costumbre Yugi le recibía tan cálidamente y demandando su presencia le apretaba con ansiada necesidad.

Mordiéndose los labios trato de calmar la ansiedad que nacía en él, aún más al escuchar los suspiros que lanzaba y poco a poco esa dulce boquita empezaba a soltar el tan afamado _"Santo_ _cielo"_ y _"Oh my God"_, una sonrisa socarrona se estaciono en su faz al reconocer que al menos su _"equipo"_ le lograba satisfacerle bien.

¡Ja! Como si el _"Gran"_ Seto Kaiba pudiera comparársele, _"tal vez el freak ni aun sabia como usarlo"_ se burló sin contemplación.

Sin embargo sus divagaciones se esfumaron al sentir como las caderas de Yugi se movían con él. Solo el simple llamado de la necesidad. _Una necesidad compartida por los dos sin querer._

Empezando a moverse más rápido escuchó como su voz empezaba a salir más fuerte y sus uñas aferraban sus piel.

Llenándolo con varios besos en el cuello y otros más en el hombro no detuvo su avance.

_«Solo una vez...»_

Fue el pensamiento compartido por parte de ambos sin querer antes de llegar al clímax.

Pero ese deseo debía esperar. Pues nuevamente Yugi había gritado el nombre de alguien más y no el suyo.

Y aunque Jonouchi quisiera decirlo, por una vez quiso ser quien le protegiera de todo daño, por ello no se permitió confesar en voz alta;

_«—Quisiera que fueses Gay...»_

Porque reconocía que su amigo no lo era, en su corazón se había estacionado el sentimiento que como una infección seguía contaminado su ser.

El simple y desafortunado deseo de ser amado por quien nunca podría hacerlo. El mismo mal del cual Jonouchi padecía desde hace varios largos años sin saberlo hasta qué esa trágica noche abrió la puerta del caos que empezaba a consumirlos a los dos.

—Está bien, no has hecho nada malo —susurro a su oído, mientras le abrazaba con premura contra su pecho— Yugi siempre seré tu mejor amigo como tú siempre serás el mío—consoló y antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio repitió las palabras que recitó inocente por tanto tiempo sin intuir el significado o peso real de estas— buenas noches, _Yugi_ _te quiero._


End file.
